Reunion of Childhood Friends (Episode)
Reunion of Childhood Friends is the eleventh episode of the first season and eleventh episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Yu recognizes Mika, and the humans attempt to retreat. The vampires attack, eventually defeating the humans and snacking on their blood. Mika tries to escape with Yu and tells him that the humans are using him, but Yu refuses to leave. Mika says the humans are not truly his friends and are deceiving him. Suddenly, Yu loses control over the nonhuman part of him and fights Crowley before attempting to kill Shinoa. Mika gets stabbed in her place, and Shinoa hugs Yu to end the transformation. The main forces of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army arrive. Long Summary Yu freezes with his sword in Mika as he recognizes who he just stabbed. Mika whispers Yu's name. Guren wraps a spell tag around Mika's sword, which is still impaling his chest, in order to hold it in place. While Yu stands bewildered, Guren orders him to hurry up and activate his curse to kill the vampire. When Yu hesitates, Guren curses, grabbing his own sword and swinging at Mika. Mika withdraws his sword from Guren's chest, removes Yu's sword from his own chest, blocks Guren's attack, and jumps out of the way, fumbling through the air until he falls to the ground a few meters away and rolls into a crouched position. Yu takes a few steps toward Mika, but Guren punches him in the face, demanding to know why he did not kill that vampire when he had the chance. Before Yu answers, Guren develops a painful expression as blood gurgles from his mouth. Yu panics and asks him if he is okay, but Guren shoves him away and tells him to stop worrying and look forward. He reminds Yu that this is a battlefield. Mitsuba yells at Yu, asking why he did not activate the curse when he could have. Yoichi asks Yu what is wrong. As his squad looks at him, Yu says that his family, Mika, is with the vampires. The other vampires wait at the sidelines of the battlefield and watch. Yu asks to make sure that vampire is Mika, and Mika stands up. Yu begins crying. Ferid cooes at the cute reaction and says he can see why Mika is so attached to him. Ferid says he is almost in tears just watching and asks Mika what happens now. After all, Yu is probably being used by those humans. Mika says he will save him, but Ferid replies that a Yu, as a human, will never be accepted by them. He then offers to turn Yu into a vampire. Mika responds by grabbing Ferid's neck and threatening to kill him if he lays a hand on Yu. Ferid says he is just kidding, and it is unlike Mika to get so fired-up. Grasping Mika's shoulders and looking over at the humans with Yu, Ferid offers to give Mika a hand instead. He says he will stop the other humans while Mika saves his "princess." Mika watches the humans interact with Yu. He says Yu has a friend because he is nice, but he believes the humans are only faking it to deceive him. Humans are exceptionally greedy. Mika activates his sword, letting the thorny vines wrap around his hand and turn the blade red with his blood. Ferid draws his own sword as well. Ferid takes the lead and says to kill off all of the humans except Yu, until Crowley, Chess, and Horn finally arrive from episode 8. Crowley says he stopped by somewhere along the way. Shinoa Squad recognizes Crowley as the vampire they crashed their hot-wired hummer into. Ferid says the game is over now that Crowley is there and returns his sword to its sheath. He gives new orders to capture the Vampire Extermination Unit alive and turn them into livestock. Guren orders a retreat to the second defense line. Yu argues with him since the vampires have Mika, but Guren asks if he wants everyone there to be killed. As they retreat, Ferid runs around them and blocks Shinoa Squad's path. Yu recognizes him. When Ferid then moves to Yu's back, Yu swings his sword at him, but Ferid tapdances around the attacks easily. Shinoa Squad and Guren ask Yu what he is doing, and Guren draws his sword and steps in. Ferid mocks Yu, stating that he is still young. When Guren attacks him, Ferid dodges by jumping on Yu and using him as a stepping stool. He lands behind Guren, stating that Guren's attacks are not as sharp now that he is injured. He kicks Guren into a telephone pole. Sayuri calls out Guren's name, but she is still fighting Lacus. Mito Jujo rushes in. Noticing this, Lacus kicks Sayuri away and intercepts her. He swings his sword, causing a cloud of dust and cutting her cheek. Sayuri blocks part of the attack by throwing two spell tags in the way. Norito Goshi and Shigure join them. Since the vampires will not let them through, they decide they must kill the vampires to get to Guren. Goshi comments that that is easier said than done. René appears and suggests they give up. The battle ensues. Yoichi becomes distracted when he recognizes Lacus as the vampire who killed his sister. Kimizuki orders him to focus and defends him from an attack. Then, Crowley, Chess, and Horn greet them, saying they will not let them escape this time. Ferid punches Guren and holds him against a wall. Yu rushes in to save him. When Yu swings his sword, Ferid jumps out of the way, and Yu's sword cuts into the wall and stops half a foot from Guren's face. Guren yells out a warning as Ferid comes behind Yu, grabbing Yu's shoulder. When Ferid then proposes to have a taste of Yu, he finds the offending limb suddenly cut off. He looks back to see an incredibly angry Mika glaring at him. He approaches Mika and warns him not to be so upset, that this was only a little joke. He catches his arm. Mika approaches Yu, and Yu's legs give out. Mika sheathes his sword. He asks Yu to leave everything behind and escape with him. Yu asks Mika what he is talking about and why he is with Ferid. Mika brushes his questions aside and carries him in his arms. When Shinoa calls out Yu's name, Crowley, whom she is fighting, warns her to not take her eyes off of her opponent. He flicks her in the forehead. As Mika runs off with Yu, Yu orders him to stop playing around and demands an explanation. He warns Yu that he should not be there and says those humans are using him. Yu tells him to stop and shut up. He struggles free. They face each other on top of a ruined gas station. Yu asks Mika what he means by the humans using him. He asks if Mika is not human anymore. He wants to know if it is because he ran away. Mika tells him he did nothing wrong. He says it is not safe, and they should leave. When Mika holds his hand out to him, Yu takes a couple of steps back and says he cannot leave his friends. Mika says they are not his friends and are only deceiving him. He says the humans are using him. Yu turns when he hears Yoichi call out Shinoa's name. He sees Crowley lift her up by her neck. When Yu steps toward her, Mika grabs his shoulder and tells him to not look back. He says there is nothing there for him. Crowley throws Shinoa to the ground. Kimizuki charges him, but Horn trips him up with her whip. Chess kicks Mitsuba down. A vampire jumps on Yoichi's back and pins him down while licking his lips. When Mika tries to stop Yu from rushing forward, Yu knocks his hand away. When Yu continues running, Mika hugs him from behind. He says the humans are just trying to use him. Chess bites into Mitsuba's neck as she screams. Yu screams at them to stop, and Mika begs him to go back with him. Horn bites into Kimizuki's neck. The hooded vampire bites through Yoichi's clothes into his shoulder. Yu orders Mika to shut up and throws him over his shoulder. Shinoa order Yu to run away, but Crowley covers her mouth with his hand. He says livestock do not talk. Yu looks on in despair. Mika grabs his wrists from below and tells him that it is too late, and he needs to give up. Crowley bites into Shinoa's neck as she cries. Seeing this, Yu covers his face and begins screaming. Yu's eyes become unfocused, and the sclera of his left eye turns red and begins leaking blood. In his mind, Yu steps up behind Asuramaru, who is perched on his sword and peering into the golden sky. He asks if Asuramaru is trying to take over his body, but Asuramaru denies it. Asuramaru says he did not believe he would be afraid of the monster inside the human he possessed. He says that Mika is right and suggests escaping with him before Yu is no longer human. Brass horns play. Angels with trailing skirts fly above in the distant sky. Asuramaru says it is too late, and the nonhuman part of Yu is about to go wild. Back on the battlefield, Yu screams as a dark mass bulges from the upper left side of his back into a wicked black structure. The sclera of his right eye is now red while his left eye has become a dark pit. Hearing his screams, Ferid glances back at him. He holds Guren up by his neck. Guren smiles and says it has begun. Shinoa watches in horror. Mika observes the transformation, which confirms his fears about the humans. He tries to talk to Yu, but Yu only swings his sword at him and destroys the gas station with his force. Crowley lets go of Shinoa to see better. Yu's blood splatters out behind and around him as he drunkenly walks forward. Crowley approaches Yu, commenting that this is something dangerous. Yu swings at him, destroying several buildings in his wake and leaving a massive crater. Crowley whistles as the wreckage, stating that it is impressive. Yu attacks him and knocks him through a building. Crowley lands on the other side, but Yu jumps onto him, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him along the ground. They fight, and Mika comes running. Crowley complains about his clothes getting dirty. He activates his sword and attacks. Yu swings his sword down, releasing a dark mass the height of building. A ring of light surrounds it at the base. Crowley braces himself. Shinoa wakes up and looks at the destruction around her. Crowley asks what that creepy creature is and how the humans can make such a thing. He approaches Ferid. Ferid lowers Guren closer to the ground and asks him about it. Guren denies knowing anything about it. Ferid says it is probably human experimentation. Dark blood continues spraying out from the wing-like structure coming from Yu's back. Yu spots Shinoa. Ferid comments that the experimentation scares him, especially since the humans can never control what they create. Yu approaches Shinoa, muttering about how sinners must be annihilated. Guren yells to Shinoa, saying she can still bring Yu back from that state. She manifests her weapon, but Yu knocks it free. She runs and trips as Yu tries to kill her, but Mika gets between them. Yu stabs Mika in the back, splattering a few drops of Mika's blood onto Shinoa's face. Mika tells Yu to stop, to not kill humans. Shinoa asks why Mika got stabbed in her place, but he tells her to shut up and asks how she dare use Yu. Ashes begin drifting from the wound, and Mika realizes he is not healing. Yu pushes the blade deeper. Guren orders Shinoa to hurry up. She runs around Mika and jumps at Yu, hugging him. She asks Yu to snap out of it. Mika tells her to not touch Yu with her filthy hands. Yu screams, and Mika falls off of his sword. Wind comes out from around Yu, knocking Shinoa's hair free as he attempts to stab her through her back. The black mass coming from Yu recedes. Yu's eyes turn red and then revert back to normal. He coughs blood and collapses to the ground. Shinoa cries and holds Yu while Mika damns the humans. In the crater with Ferid still holding him by the neck, Guren laughs and says that monster is his trump card. Ferid comments that it did not accomplish anything, but Guren says it did. After all, their only job was to stall the vampires there. Ferid notices Shinya Hiragi in a sniping position on top of a building a few blocks away. He fires his Black Demon Series weapon, Byakkomaru, and orders it to not hit Guren. Three white tigers manifest with blue flames and attack the space where Ferid is standing. Ferid drops Guren and scrams. The attack scrapes Ferid's left shoulder, but he is otherwise unharmed. He says that might have been bad if he had not been warned. An array of human soldiers appear behind Guren. Kureto Hiragi informs him he did not do badly for scum and says he will take it from there. He orders his army to attack but take the nobles alive. He says they will show the vampires what happens to those who go against the Hiragi family, the humans, and the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. He orders the attack, and the episode ends. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 11 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes